


Iterations

by thornsilver



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: Nothing ever quite ends.





	Iterations

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my LJ.

Yohji ducked behind the conveniently available wall and returned fire. He didn't spend too much of his energy aiming, the angle was too bad. It was enough to keep his opponents pinned down. He should have been paying more attention though, because he was uncomfortably surprised by the hardness of the cement floor as Aya barreled into him and knocked him out of the harms way.

They were both ignoring the pain of the impact and turning towards the new threat with the ease of long practice, as the two men who managed to flank them suddenly died, throwing knives in their throats.

"Clear," Aya said after several moments of listening.

Yohji came up slowly, feeling each and every one of his forty-five years, and smacked their rescuer upside the dark blond head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Kudou Ken, what did I tell you about using weapons in a fight?"

"You told me to use my primary weapon, if I had a choice!"

"Yes, I did," Yohji hit him again, hoping that he will somehow manage to beat this particular lesson in his son's head. "And your primary weapon is a *gun*, no matter what you may think. There were not reasons for stealth here!"

Ken pouted, and for a second he looked enough like Asuka that Yoji blinked.

"Go and make sure it's all of them. And get your gun out this time." The boy went, every movement a "fuck you!".

Yohji looked at his partner. "Where we ever this young?"

"And stupid?" Aya's face was impassive, as usual, but if one knew him, as well as Yohji knew him, one could tell that Aya did not land as well as he might have. Yohji extended a hand to help Aya up and have gotten a glare for his trouble. He promised himself to hurt the next person who suggested that Aya had mellowed with age. He'll just have to come up with something that does not cause permanent damage.

Injuries or not, Aya pulled himself up in one fluid movement that never failed to stir Yohji.

"I seem to remember you going on a mission with a hole on your gut." Oh, they were still having *that* conversation.

"And I seem to remember you walking around town with a knife in yours."

"I was depressed." Because Yohji had... yeah.

"No shit. Are you hurt?"

Aya shook his head.

"Is it me, or are we getting too old for this crap?"

"Outliving our usefulness?"

Yohji produced his own death glare.

"Actually," Aya ran a gloved hand through his hair, making sure it was back to the *right* kind of disarray, "Persia has a new proposal for us, with less field work."

"Maybe we should look into it."

"Maybe we should," Aya agreed with a half-smile. "I find, I am curious if Ken will finally make move on Eve, or if he will continue the pathetic puppy routine. Are you sure he is your son?"

Yohji groaned. And then he put his arm around Aya's shoulders and kissed his temple. 

"Come on, old man!"

Aya quirked an eyebrow, probably at his strange mood, but he came. That was all that mattered at the end.


End file.
